twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Two and a Half Men
Two and and a Half Men is a American Television sitcom aired by CBS. Created by Chuck Lorre, it stars Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer and Angus T. Jones, it first aired in September 2003, and has since aired nine seasons every subsequent year. It has finished airing the ninth season, which is a re-boot to the series' original storyline, invloving Ashton Kutcher playing a main role as an internet billionaire with a broken heart and Alan and Jake's housemate after he buys the Malibu Beach House after Charlie's unexpected "death." while in Paris with Rose inbetween the events of "That Darn Priest" and "Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt". On May 12th, 2012 CBS announced that Two and a Half Men had been renewed for a tenth season with Ashton Kutcher, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones and the rest of the remaning cast. Two and a Half Men will move to Thursday Nights at 8:30p.m. following, The Big Bang Theory. Cast and Characters Main *Charlie Sheen (seasons 1 - 8) as Charlie Harper, Alan's older brother, Jake's uncle, a jingle writer and kids' songs performer and the owner of the Malibu Beach house. In Season 9, Charlie "dies" while in Paris with Rose. After Charlie's "death", Alan and Jake sold his beach house to Walden Schmidt. the character reappeared in Why We Gave Up Women, played by Kathy Bates. *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper, Charlie's younger chiropractor brother, who moves in with his brother when he loses his house after his wife kicks him out. In Season 9, After Charlie's "death", Alan continues to live the Malibu Beach House with Walden Schmidt after he buys the house. As of Slowly and in a Ciruclar Fashion, Alan and Walden are the current owners of the Malibu Beach House. *Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper, son of Alan, nephew of Charlie, who lives with them on weekends. In Season 9, After Charlie's "death", Jake continues to stay at the Malibu Beach House on weekends with Alan and Walden. After graduating high school; Jake jioned the army and left Malibu at the season. *Ashton Kutcher (seasons 9 - present) as Walden Schmidt, an Internet billionaire with a broken heart. Kutcher replaced Sheen for the ninth season subsequent to Sheen's firing and his character "killed off". He buys The Malibu Beach House atfer it went on sale by Alan and Jake, who became Walden's housemates after Charlie's "passing." He is Alan and Jake housemate. As of Slowly and in a Ciruclar Fashion, Walden and Alan are the current owners of the Malibu Beach House. *Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper, Charlie and Alan's conceited mother, Jake's grandmother and a High-Powered Los Angeles Realtor and Broker. *Conchata Ferrell as Berta, Charlie, Alan and Walden's sharp-tounged house keeper. *Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick, Alan's ex-wife and mother of Jake. Recurring *Melanie Lynskey (starring seasons 1-2; recurring seasons 3-present) as Rose, the Harpers' strange neighbor and Charlie's stalker. *Ryan Stiles (season 2-present) as pediatrician Dr. Herbert "Herb" Melnick, Judith's goofy, train-hobbyist second husband, possible father to Judith's daughter, Jake's stepfather and Charlie's buddy. *Emmanuelle Vaugier (seasons 3, 5-7, 9) as Mia, ballet teacher, Charlie's ex-fiance. In Season 9, Mia re-appeared for Charlie's "funeral". *April Bowlby (seasons 3-4) as Kandi, Charlie's girlfriend, then girlfriend and wife of Alan, then Alan's ex-wife and Judith's best friend. *Jane Lynch (seasons 1, 3-present) as Dr. Linda Freeman, Charlie, Alan and Walden's adept, incisive, sarcastic, but money-hungry psychiatrist. *J. D. Walsh (seasons 1-3, 6-present) as Gordon, a pizza delivery guy, Rose's former boy-friend, or rather a substitute for Charlie. *Kelly Stables (season 6-present) as Melissa, Alan's receptionist who briefly dated Charlie before starting an intermittent relationship with Alan. *Jennifer Bini Taylor (seasons 6-7,9) as Chelsea, Charlie's girlfriend for most of season six, who has moved into his house by the end of the season. She then becomes Charlie's fiancée in season seven. (While credited on-screen among the main cast during the seventh season, CBS press releases billed her as a recurring character.) In season 9, Chelsea re-appeared for Charlie's "funeral" *Courtney Thorne-Smith (season 7-present) as Lyndsey McElroy, Alan's girlfriend and the mother of Jake's best friend, Eldridge. *Graham Patrick Martin (season 7-present) as Eldridge McElroy, Jake's best friend whose mother Lyndsey is currently dating Alan. At the end of the season, Eldridge and Jake joined the army and left Malibu. *Judy Greer (season 9-present) as Bridget Schmidt, Walden's ex-wife as of "What A Lovely Landing Strip" Episodes A total of 201 episodes have aired in 9 seasons. Season 8 ended pre-maturely due to Sheen's visit to the rehab, and later his firing. In May 2011, Chuck Lorre announced a re-booted season 9, with Ashton Kutcher joining the cast as a main character. In Other Media Sheen, Cryer and Jones have made appearances in media other than the regular episodes. Crossover with CSI: Crime Scene Investigation CSI's episode Two and a Half Deaths serve as cross-over with Two and a Half Men's episode Fish In A Drawer. The writers of the respective shows swapped, and Sheen, Cryer and Jones appeared in Two and a Half Deaths in a cameo, while George Eads (a main cast member of CSI) cameoed in Fish In A Drawer. Due Date Ethan Tremblay (played by Zach Galifianakis in the 2010 film Due Date) plays Jake's tutor Stu at the end of the film. Sheen, Cryer and Jones (deleted scene only) all make cameo in the scene. The Simpsons Homer Simpson switches on the T.V. and watches a cartoonized version of Two and a Half Men, with Sheen, Cryer and Jones appearing in it. Family Guy Sheen, Cryer and Jones appear in an episode in a cartoonized version, with Sheen providing voice as himself. Mexican commercial thumb|Parody from Mexico for Two and Helf Men with [[Ashton Kutcher speaking spanish.|300px|right]] Ashton Kutcher took part in a Mexican commercial satellite television called "Yoo". The commercials are a parody of Two and Helf Men. "Adrian de la Torre helped Ashton to speak Spanish. The actors are: * Ashton Kutcher - Walden Schmidt * Claudia Bollate - Berta Category:Browse Category:Television Shows